


Cruel

by ElaraMoons



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, RE UPLOAD FROM FF.N, REALLY OLD I'M SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaraMoons/pseuds/ElaraMoons
Summary: A young Mahaad thinks about his life right before he gets the Millennium Ring.





	Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, this story is about a year or two old, so I don't write like this AT ALL now but I decided to upload it anyway because I wanted to have something to put up here. I do have some YGO fanfics in the works but they're taking me quite a while to finish.

He stood in the middle of one of the many private gardens that ran out in the great palace. Ra was turning his eye away only for Djehuty to take his place and watch over the night.

His mind drifted off onto tomorrow, he was seventeen, almost ready to become a priest, everything seemed to be a blur for the last six months. To top all that, he was studying magic on his own, which proved to have a lot of perks for Mahaad but a lot of downsides balanced it out.

He missed Djau, the man was like a parent to him, as a matter of fact, he's known Djau _longer_ than any of his actual family. Djau, was the man responsible for teaching Mahaad magic. Mentioning magic, made him think of his apprentice, Mana. Gods, she was frustrating at times but she does what she's supposed to do, so it's not all bad.

He noticed that Mana seemed to show more interest into women than men though, all 'n' all, Mahaad didn't care. As long she was happy wherever she ended up.

Mahaad shifted his arms behind his back, the warm reds, yellows and oranges seemed to have guided his thoughts.

**_Yellow...wasn't that one of the color's of Atem's hair?_ ******

The color in his world seemed to desaturate when he thought of his precious Atem. It wasn't fair, it really wasn't. He loved Atem, the way a woman should love a man but it wasn't allowed. Of course it wasn't allowed, why would life be easy and enjoyable for Mahaad of Khemet?

But it wasn't like his life was all grey and misery, like he said before, he had Mana and...Atem…

As much as Atem broke him, Atem healed him. He healed him from his self caused wounds, when he was with Atem, all of his self hate seemed to disappear.

Mahaad wondered if another life that he'd be reborn, maybe, Atem would be reborn too. Maybe, they could be together…? **"It's a cruel fate I live,"** He murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the length and quality of this fic.


End file.
